Total Drama All-Stars Deluxe
by Veronzies
Summary: This season of total drama will be like no other. Contains all TD characters plus 4 OCs (Apps closed) Watch the drama unfold this season on Total. Drama. All. Stars. Deluxe!
1. Chapter 1

**New story, YAY! Hope you enjoy. ALSO, I am accepting 2 boys and 1 girl ocs. Use any app you like.**

**BTW-I only own my OC  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The camera shows Chris standing on a new island, showing his evil smile. There was a sign next to him that read, "Do NOT Disturb"<p>

"Welcome to the new season of Total Drama! This season, all the old cast will be competing with some newbies!" Chris said. Then a helicopter that was carrying a large cage with all the cast dropped the cage, leaving many angry contestants.

"Was that really necessary? asked Heather.

"Yes, yes it was." Chris replied with a smirk. Chef then unlocked the cage, freeing all the cast members.

"Where are we?" asked Sam.

"We are on a secret island in the middle of the Atlantic ocean." Replied Chris. Suddenly, an unknown girl walked out of the cage. She wore a black, short shirt, a dark blue shirt, and a white scarf. She was fairly lean, had little bust, and had little hips. She had long, light brown hair that reached her back. She had ice blue eyes and had a little bit of eyeliner on. Most guys thought she was beautiful.

"Ronnie, you were supposed to wait with the other newbies." Chris wined.

"U-um I'm sorry, I got in the wrong area and realized my mistake when it was too late." She replied innocently.

"*Sigh* Just stand with the others" Chris hissed.

Ronnie then went to stand with the others. She entered the clump and stood in-between Cody and Scott. Scott then looked at her.

_**(Confessionals are in bold italics)**_

_**Scott: That new chick, I need to gain her trust so I can squish it like a bug**_

The other campers just stood there. Chris then dialed his phone.

"Where are the newbies?" He asked

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this is where I am ending it. So SYOC. You have 2 days. This will not be a first come first served deal, so don't worry.<strong>

**Peace**

**~Veronzies**


	2. Episode 1

**OK, Times up! I have gotten a lot of OCs, but it was truly a hard decision- they were all good! Don't get sad if your OC wasn't picked- they WILL make cameos later. Also, if you have any challenge ideas, please don't hesitate to tell me!**

**BTW: I only own the island and my oc**

* * *

><p>The cast were standing awkwardly on the beach while Chris was ratting out how the newbies were late.<p>

"What do you mean one of them got stuck in traffic? They should have been there 2 hours in advance!" Chris yelled in his phone. He then hung up angrily. Everyone just waited for a few minutes until a helicopter flew over the island. A girl was then pushed out. She was a slightly pale girl with loose, curly hair that reached her elbows. She was wearing a pink tank-top covered by a half-buttoned, light pink sweater. She had on a pink mini skirt and hot pink, 5 inch heels. She wares light pink lipstick, pink sparkly eye-shadow, and regular mascara.

"Everyone meet Madelyn" Chris said. Madelyn had a sour look on her face.

"Where are my bags, Chris?" Madelyn said in a sour voice. Soon 14 pink bags fell from the helicopter and landed in the sand. "Ugg Chris, these things are expensive" She started whining.

"Yea, don't care. Lets now meet AJ!" Chris said.

A guy was pushed out of the helicopter. He has a brown buzz-cut. He was fairly tan. He is waring a blue shirt with the ying-yang symbol with white basketball shorts and black tennis shoes. He lands in a kneeling position. He looks up and sais to Chris," Thanks for having me, it is truly an honnor."

"Thanks, I get that a lot. Lastly, we have Chico!" Chris said.

An African-Hispanic guy was pushed out of the helicopter. He had a black sort-of mohawk like Roscoe Dash. On his left cheek was a gunshot wound. He wore a red nike shirt that said 'Speed kills' in black lettering, along with black cargo shorts and red and black sneakers.

"Yo Chris, glad to be here" Chico said.

"Okay, since everyone is _finaly _here, it is time to start the first chalange!" Chris said.

"Oh, joy." Noah sarcasticly replied.

"the chalange is to race across the island and pick a bag. The bag will have a number in it, indicating what team you are on" Chris said.

"So it's first come first served?" asked Samey. Amy then glared at her.

_**Amy: Samey is going down this time, no matter what trick she pulls out her sleave.**_

"Yes, Samey. Now everyone get ready!" Chris yelled. Jo and Lightning stared at each other in a compeditive way. Chico just smirks.

_**Chico: Where I'm from, everyone calls me speedy, dash, and other names like that' I have this chalange in the bag!**_

"On your mark, get set, GO" Chris said as he blew an air horn. Chico sped in front of everyone, surprising Jo and Lightning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris was waiting at the finish line when Chico arrived. Chris then looked at him in amazement.

"Whoa dude, you ran that in 4 minutes! That was a kilometer!" Chris said.

"Well, they don't call me speedy for nothing." Chico replied.

"Ok man, go pick your bag." Chris then said.

Chico picked a blue athletic duffel bag. He opened it and found a frog. The frog jumped out, scaring Chico.

Next comes Lightning, Jo, Brick, and Tyler cross the finish line at the same time. Lightning and Brick got a skunk, Jo got a rabbit, and Tyler got a frog.

"How are you so fast?" asked Jo, heaving.

"I'm just fast" Chico replied.

Soon, everyone started trickling in. **(AN: I don't want to describe everyone in detail, that is time consuming) **They all picked their bag and got their surprise.

"OK, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Owen, Jasmine, Trent, Harold, Gwen, Brick, Sam, Mike, Izzy, Leshawna, Zoey, Lightning, Anne Maria, Noah, and Ronnie, you all got a skunk in your bag, therefore, your team is the Scary Skunks. AJ, Leonard, Samey, Sadie, Chico, Ella, Dawn, Eva, Tyler, Scott, Cody, Topher, Katie, Amy, Duncan, Beardo, and Max, you all got a frog in your bag, therefore you all are the Frightening Frogs. Finally, B, Cameron, Staci, Sugar, Courtney, Jo, Beth, Skye, Heather, Alejandro, Rodney, Lindsay, Sierra, Dave, Madelyn, Justin, and Shawn, you all got rabbits in your bag, therefore, you are known as the Horrifying Hares!" Chris said

"I'm not on the same team as Cody? This is horrible" Sierra started whining.

_**Sierra: *sobbing* This is horrible! I wont be able to be with my Cody-Wody-Bear!**_

_**Cody: Thank the lord I'm not with Sierra!**_

_**Samey: Why do I have to be on the same team as Amy?** _

_**Heather: Ugh! I have a mute, a smarty pants, a blabber mouth, a gross pageant girl, miss CIT, a tomboy, a wanna be, a gymnast, a lover boy, a lame brain, a uber fan, a cry baby, mister 'I want to marry myself', and a zombie hunter on my team. At least weird goth girl isn't on my team. Then there is Alejandro and that new chick. I smell an alliance.**_

_**Gwen: Yes! Heather isn't on my team this season. But Trent is *blushes and looks away***_

"However, the loser is the hares because Justin crossed the finish line last" Chris said. Everyone on that team glared at Justin.

"I didn't want to get these new pants sweaty" was Justin's response.

**_Courtney: He is going home_**

_Elimination ceremony_

"Okay, what's new about this island is that the winners get imminent access to the dining hall. Losers have to earn it. Shawn, B, Madelyn, Staci, Dave, Sugar, Sierra, Jo, Lindsay, Beth, Rodney, Skye, Alejandro, and Heather, you guys earned your dinner pass. Courtney and Justin, you guys are on the chopping block." Chris said.

"What?" Courtney half screamed.

"And the major loser is... Justin! Pack your bags man." Chris said. Justin frowned and walked off.

"One down, 50 to go! Watch the drama unfold on Total. Drama. All. Stars. Deluxe!" Chris announced.

**_AJ: It is actually pretty decant here. I hope I win the million!_**

**_Madelyn: I HATE IT HERE! Dad, I may hate you, but home is much better then this dump! Oh, and tell my pony I said hi!_**

* * *

><p><strong>So here is episode 1! What do you think? Yay? Nay? Meh? Please review! If you sent an OC that wasn't used, DON'T WORRY, THEY WILL BE USED! They will be guest stars on the aftermath along with my sister's OC. So stay tuned.<strong>

**Peace**

**~Veronzies**


End file.
